NEW-DF War
:This page covers the war which started after DF's disbandment. For information on the first war between NEW and DF, see Karma War The NEW-DF War was a conflict between Nusantara Elite Warriors and allies of the now-defunct alliance Dark Fist. On 17 December 2010, Dark Fist announced that it disbanded, with suggestions and inquiries from NEW as to the status of the AAs protection. Statements to the affirmative had been made but NEW alleged that it was not clear whether the statements of protection were backed officially by governments of the protecting alliances. As a result, the Dark Fist AA was raided by members of NEW. On December 28, NEW accepted peace from its attackers and agreed to pay 60 million dollars and 1000 tech in reparations to former Dark Fist nations. Timeline On 19 December 2010, the Prolific Empire, the International, and Farkistan jointly declared war on NEW. Poison Clan and iFOK released a joint statement stating that they will defend NEW against any alliance other than the original three who attacked in defence of the late DF. On the 20th of December 2010, Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics declared war on the Prolific Empire and the International, saying they would always uphold their treaties no matter what, despite the Orange Defense Network's counter before an actual declaration. This is closely followed by DoWs from Europa on ODN and World Freedom Federation on TPE and INT. On 22 December 2010, Europa posted an announcement that it would not be calling on its allies in the United Blue Directorate, Wolfpack, Invicta, or TLK. On the 25th of December 2010, Europa, FEAR and Paragon withdrew from the war leaving only NEW and WFF fighting the forces defending the Dark Fist AA. External links *Dark Fist disbands *NEW releases a statement *PC and iFOK announce they will defend NEW against bandwagoners *War naming *Propaganda thread Declarations of War For NEWs Side *FEAR declares war on the International and the Prolific Empire *World Freedom Federation declares war on the International and the Prolific Empire *Europa declares war on Orange Defense Network *Paragon declares war on ODN in defense of it's protector FEAR For DFs Side *TPE, INT, and FARK DoW *ODN declares war on FEAR in defense of INT and TPE *ODN declares war on WFF *Sparta declares war on Europa and WFF in defense of ODN Declarations of Neutrality *NATO declares non-aggression unless TFD are attacked Withdrawals and Surrenders *FEAR, Europa and Paragon Surrender to The Orange Defense Network, Sparta, The Prolific Empire, and the International *NEW surrenders with reparations to be paid to former Dark Fist nations *WFF surrenders to Sparta, TPE, the International, and ODN Stats Score *Dec. 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 Gallery EuropaNEWDFwar.png|Europa Initial Stats FarkNEWDFwar.png|Fark Initial Stats FEARNEWDFwar.png|FEAR Initial Stats IntNEWDFwar.png|Int Initial Stats NEWNEWDFwar.png|NEW Initial Stats ODNNEWDFwar.png|ODN Initial Stats ParagonNEWDFwar.png|Paragon Initial Stats SpartaNEWDFwar.png|Sparta Initial Stats TPENEWDFwar.png|TPE Initial Stats WFFNEWDFwar.png|WFF Initial Stats Related Discussions *Discussion on the world being in a stalemate and why this war should occur *Discussion on the meaning of an ally See also